The Secret Keeper
by WolfWinks
Summary: Lily has a bad feeling about making Peter their secret keeper, James trust his wife's decision. How does this affect the war?


Just a brief warning. There is character death but the story is about when Harry receives his scar, what do you expect.

* * *

The fear that was pulsing through her veins wasn't unusual. They were in the middle of a war after all. This fear was different though. Here she was, with her husband and unborn child, in the headmaster's office hearing about a prophecy that said her child was destined to either kill Voldemort or be killed.

"But, it can't be Harry, Alice and Frank's child is due around the same time."

"I know and I have spoken to them."

Lily could see the hope enter James' eyes but she couldn't hope with him. Lily knew, right down to her bones, that her child would be targeted. She didn't know when, she just knew he would. That terrified her.

* * *

"We need to pick a secret keeper Lily!"

"Not Peter, not Sirius and not Remus!" Lily wasn't really sure why she didn't want the Maunders but there was something in her gut telling her to choose someone else.

"Why not?" James was on his feet pacing. He didn't understand. "Sirius is Harry's Godfather! He could never purposely hurt Harry and I trust all my friends the same. Why won't you?" James said.

"So do I! But we have to pick someone else."

"Why!"

"I don't know!"

They were both on their feet now. James was glaring at his wife but Lily was wide eyes and terrified. It was her expression that calmed him enough to take a good look at his wife. He noticed the constantly moving eyes, the tremor in her hands and the frantic breathing. Breathing that was becoming dangerous.

"Hey, Lily, whoa. Sit down for a minute. Breathe."

She didn't react at all; her eyes were shifting between Harry, the doors, the windows and then back.

"Lily, sit down, breathe with me." James gripped his wife's hand and brought it to his chest. He kept his breathing calm and slow.

"In, out, in out, that's it."

Slowly Lily started to calm down until she was breathing in time with James. She seemed to sag into herself and James had to rush to catch her. Her face was lined with tears.

"It's okay, I'm okay, you're okay and Harry is okay" He rubbed a hand up and down her back as she sobbed.

"Please don't make me pick one of them, please. I do trust them, I do but something bad will happen if we pick them. Please."

James looked down at his exhausted wife and then to his son happily sleeping nearby. He wanted to keep them safe and couldn't help but think that Lily was right. She isn't often wrong.

"Okay, we'll pick someone else.

* * *

"Have you chosen a secret keeper?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes. We have spoken to the Longbottoms and Frank has agreed to be our secret keeper."

"What? Are you both sure?"

Lily held her head high. She and James had discussed this in depth with Alice and Frank only a day ago and their decision felt right to them all. The two couples were both unsure about who they wanted as their secret keepers. An idea formed in Lily's head and she spontaneously asked. Both men were completely unsure but Alice had agreed instantly. It took a bit of convincing but eventually they agreed, though Frank insisted to be the one to hold the secret. He would not let Alice take that risk.

"Yes."

"Okay. We will cast it tomorrow."

* * *

The next day Lily was a nervous wreck. Alice was standing next to her, Neville in her arms. Her 6 month old baby was in his Godfather's hands, who needed to be here for the deceit to work, as was Peter. Lily wasn't too sure why they chose Peter over Remus but didn't argue.

"Are we ready to start?" Dumbledore asked.

They all nodded and Peter stepped up to the centre of the room. He was shaking like a leaf but managed to complete the spell making him the Longbottoms secret keeper. Then it was Frank's turn.

Lily smiled when everything happened without a hitch. Sirius would act as a decoy, pretending to be the secret keeper for herself and James. Peter would go into hiding and hopefully be forgotten while Frank would be hidden behind his own Fidelius.

Lily felt safe.

* * *

Lily played with a now two year old Harry. Alice had contacted them last night to inform James and Lily of Neville's first show of accidental magic. He had levitated his lunch. Alice was blissful as accidental magic rarely started before the child turned four. Lily had only two days ago told the small family about Harry changing the colour of James hair to match his mothers. James was too happy about the magic to be upset that he couldn't change it back.

"Lily."

Lily turned to her husband with a smile only for her face to fall. James didn't look happy. In fact he looked devastated.

"Remus is missing."

Those three words had Lily's head spinning. She wasn't sure what to think. A few months ago the order started to suspect a spy. Apparently Dumbledore had already suspected but it was confirmed one night when Death Eaters arrived at an order meeting.

"Is he the spy?" Lily hated to ask that question but she knew James couldn't bring himself to.

"It's likely... everyone..."

James trailed off but Lily knew what he couldn't seem to say. _He won't be welcomed back._

* * *

There was knocking at the door. Lily was standing in the nursery holding her two and a half baby close to her chest. No word had been heard from Remus and the order firmly believed that he was the traitor. James didn't but then, neither did Lily.

All the same, Lily was cautious, even she could be wrong. If Remus was a spy then he knew the secret. James was about to open the door, wand raised. She could just see him from her position. He looked back and caught her eye. Frowning he jerked his head in the direction of the wardrobe. Lily thought about being defiant but a sniffle from Harry changed her mind. She had to protect him, no matter what. Lily placed herself in the wardrobe and shut the doors. The darkness surrounded her. Harry was calm in her arms, knowing that he had to be quiet. Lily raised her wand and waited for the all clear from James.

And waited.

And waited.

There was a muffled shout and a bang. Lily tensed but still waited.

"Avocado"

She sighed in relief when the safe word was heard from James but she didn't relax. He sounded slightly breathless and shell shocked. There was a chance that he had been forced to call to her. The imperious curse was unforgivable for a reason. Settling her little boy inside the wardrobe she looked him in the eyes.

"What do you have to do?"

"Be quiet, no matter what." Little Harry whispered.

"And" Lily had to make sure Harry would be safe.

"Don't leave."

"Correct. I will come and get you. I love you Harry."

"I love you mummy."

Lily could see tears starting to appear in her baby's eyes and she had to force her own away.

Climbing out she hesitantly walked downstairs and came across someone she never expected to see on her couch again.

"Remus!" Lily's wand was pointed at him faster than she could think, while her eyes took in the rest of the room. She saw the large blood stain on the front step, a broken table off to the side and James rummaging through the medical cabinet.

"James! What the-"

"Don't talk, help!"

Lily finally took in Remus' appearance. He was deathly pale; a large gash was visible in his stomach. He was shaking and his eyes were unfocused. Lily wanted to question James but after taking in the room she decided to her husband's judgement. She started to work.

Healing was Lily's specialty but it still was taking her hours to fix up Remus, who had lost consciousness. James was rambling behind her.

"I questioned... He was bleeding but... helped inside... He should be dead... scared..."

Lily listened with half an ear but had to stay focused on her patient.

* * *

The couple were sitting on the now empty couch; Remus had been relocated to the guest room. Lily had retrieved a terrified Harry from the wardrobe after hours. He had been sobbing, thinking his parents were gone forever. She had brought him downstairs and together they calmed the little boy. He was now asleep on his father's lap.

"He said he was picked up by the Lestrange couple." James whispered a while later. "They have been asking him questions he didn't have answers to. He ran one day when Bella became lazy. He's so lucky."

"He's not a spy then?"

James didn't blame his wife for asking, he had asked that same question to Remus three times under a truth spell before he had even let the man inside.

"He's not a spy. I'm sure of it."

"Okay, I trust you." Lily laid her head back on the couch. She knew they couldn't inform anyone of the reappearance of Remus. Now that they were sure of his loyalty they needed to figure out who the spy was.

"We'll inform Dumbledore, no one else." Lily said.

"Agreed"

* * *

"How are you feeling Remus?" Lily said.

It had been a week since Remus appeared at their doorstep. He had pretty much slept the whole time.

"Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"I swear I'm not a spy." Remus looked suddenly wide awake.

"We know."

"I have to tell you something."

"What?" Lily questioned. Whatever it was, after his experiences, it would be important.

"I... I can't remember."

* * *

Remus was playing with Harry in the nursery. The werewolf seemed to enjoy it in there, something about the room making him feel safe. Remus still hadn't remembered what he needed to share and the couple didn't want to force him. He doesn't remember much of his time at the Lestrange home.

Harry was almost four now. They had been hiding for such a long time that it felt normal. They were still in contact with Alice and Frank and they knew that Neville was slowly but surely showing huge promise in the magic department, same as Harry. They were planning a joined party, wanting to make sure the boys knew someone their own age.

"Mummy!"

Lily looked up to see Harry running down the stairs, a shaky Remus following.

"Look what Remmy made me!" Harry held up a paper crane.

"That's lovely, did you say thank you?"

"Thank you Remmy!" Harry yelled up to Remus who had just arrived down the stairs.

"You're welcome Harry"

Lily watched Harry ramble to his father about the crane and she smiled. It was almost perfect.

* * *

It was only weeks later when it happened. Remus was again playing with Harry in the nursery, which was more of a bedroom now. Lily and James were enjoying some time alone when the fireplace roared to life. Both parents tensed but relaxed when Sirius stumbled through.

"Arriving unannounced? That's so typical of you..." James trailed off when he saw the fear and anger in his friend's eyes. James was about to ask if Sirius was okay when the fireplace roared again.

"Alice, go upstairs with Neville now!" Sirius said, steadying her when she stumbled.

Without a word Alice raced upstairs.

"Sirius what is it?"

Sirius finally turned towards his two friends. He opened his mouth when a scream sounded from upstairs. Without a word they raced upstairs to find Remus with his hands up in the air facing Alice's wand.

"No Alice!" Sirius yelled, surprising the whole group.

"He's a traitor!"

"No he isn't!" Three voices yelled together. Alice seemed shocked at the volume but decided to trust her friends.

"We don't have time for this! He'll be here in no time!" Sirius said before racing downstairs

Alice paled and James followed his friend.

"W-who?" Lily whispered, although she could guess.

Alice didn't have to say anything, just nodding to confirm her friend's fears. Lily nodded back and turned to Remus.

"You can't fight, no wand. Protect my child with your life."

"I will."

The conviction in Remus' voice seemed to convince Alice and she placed Neville on the ground, went straight to a crying Harry.

"You'll look after him?"

"I swear on my magic that no harm will come to either child while I'm still alive."

A pale yellow light encased Remus as his magic sealed the spoken contract. Alice nodded and moved to follow Lily who was already retreating down the stairs.

* * *

Lily appeared back in the living room to find Sirius and James setting up something on the rug by the fireplace. The rug was bright purple for a moment before disappearing.

"No one step on the mat."

At that moment the fire roared to life for the third time that evening. One glance shared with everyone and they were ready.

Voldemort stepped through with a stormy expression. The moment he stepped on the rug a loud explosion rocked the house and everyone stumbled. Voldemort was thrown several feet and then yanked up in the air by his feet. A large net made with thick rope appeared above him and started wrapping him up. It didn't take long for the rope to fall to the ground lifeless and Voldemort to be right way up.

"That's just so typical of you Gryffindors." He said, a mimic of James comment to Sirius only 10 minutes earlier.

The group almost simultaneously raised their wands, ready to fight to their death but Voldemort barely looked at them.

"I'm not here for you and I've wasted enough time dealing with the other one earlier."

Alice whimpered but didn't lower her wand.

"I'm done with you all." Voldemort waved his wand in James and Sirius' direction. Before they could even react they were thrown against a wall and slumped down. A second later Alice and Lily joined them. They were all unconscious.

* * *

Remus had been upstairs. He heard the explosion and then silence. He really that his friends were the ones that caused the explosion but when the door was blown open his hopes died. Racing to stand in front of the two children, who were huddled in a corner hugging each other, Remus raised his weapon and held himself tall.

"What do you expect to do with that?" Voldemort hissed.

In Remus' hand was a hand gun. He didn't have his wand as it was still at the Lestrange household.

"Something that will stop you." Remus sounded strong but he couldn't have ever felt more fear in his life. He would protect the children though, till his last breath.

"I think not."

Remus didn't bother to answer, raising his gun and firing a shot.

Voldemort wasn't fazed, merely raising his wand and sending the bullet into a nearby wall, he then waved the gun away. Remus was weapon less.

"Stand aside, I will spare you."

"No."

"No?" Voldemort looked ready to kill, not a nice look on anyone let alone a known murderer.

"I will not."

"Then die. _Avada Kedavra_ "

Remus was dead before he hit the ground. The children screamed, bringing the Dark Lords attention to them.

"Finally." He graced the children with a sinister smile.

Neville was crying, snot and tears running down his face. Harry wasn't much better. They were holding hands and huddled together, taking what little comfort they could.

" _Avada Kedavra_ "

The light shot towards the children. Screaming they closed their eyes, unconsciously placed their shoulders together. Neville wrapped his arms around Harry, being slightly bigger. They tried to protect each other but it didn't matter. The green light impacted with the children and Harry screamed him pain. The light seemed to be absorbed into the child's body. Harry was still screaming and Neville held on tighter giving the green light more room to be absorbed.

Voldemort watched on in amazement. The show of power was spectacular. It was only when the green light started to congregate in front of the boys that he started to fear. Before Voldemort could do anything the light shot towards him, destroying his mortal body. The children collapsed next to the body of their protector.

* * *

It was only ten minutes later that Albus Dumbledore stumbled through the fireplace. The living room was half blown up, there was rope lying on the floor and four bodies were on one side of the room. Dumbledore rushed forward and knelt down next to the first body, James. He was breathing. Albus healed him as best he could and woke him. By this time Lily and Sirius were both starting to stir. It wouldn't be long until they woke. Albus moved onto Alice and healed her arm and then woke her as well.

"Harry!" Lily's scream seemed to snap something in the others and Albus started to feel dread. The group raced upstairs to Harry's room. Lily got there first but the others followed quickly only to stop still.

Remus was on the floor obviously not breathing and a pile of ash was nearby. Neville was in the corner hugging a crying Harry Potter. A Harry Potter with a lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

* * *

WolfWinks -xx-


End file.
